


Always

by Karashi



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under normal circumstances, Brick would know how he found himself in a cave, separated from the rest of the spelunking group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> "As the world comes to an end, I’ll be here to hold your hand.  
> Because you’re my King and I’m your Lionheart.”

Under normal circumstances, Brick would know how he found himself in a cave, separated from the rest of the spelunking group.

Under normal circumstances, Brick would be able to remember Jo grumble that their guide was taking the pansy route, remember her insist they ditch the group, remember her ask whether he wanted to have some  _real_  fun.

Under normal circumstances, Brick would be able to recognize each turn they took, each navigational marker they left so they could backtrack it to the cave entrance.

Except these weren’t normal circumstances. Unless Brick counted Jo straddling him, her weight bearing down on his body, her mouth hot against his skin, and her teeth nipping hard enough to leave marks, as normal. He would very much like it to be, though. His back against the damp cave floor, Jo’s hands pinning his wrists loosely on either side of his head, their lips pressing and straining in a fight for dominance. A fight that Jo won, because Jo always,  _always_  won; it felt normal enough for him.

Coherent thought was pushed back, far, far back, in favor of listening to this fierce, powerful athletic woman’s growls of delight and confident orders. He’d always admired how she knew what she wanted, how she knew just what to say, and how to say it to get him to obey. Not that it took much to get him to follow her but she lorded it over him anyway.

"W-we gotta get back, Jo," he groaned, hips bucking beneath hers in desperation, barely able to correct himself, "I-I mean Ma’am."

She smirked, “Good to see you can still remember orders, soldier. And no, we’re not going back just yet.”

"But we’ve been gone a long time, I don’t think-"

"That’s right," she barked, "You  _don’t_  think because I haven’t ordered you to. We are going to take our time and-” she didn’t finish the rest of her sentence as their flashlight, wedged in a small crevice, began to flicker for a few moments before sputtering out completely.

Brick screamed on instinct, eyes wide but unseeing in the darkness, sitting up so suddenly and so sharply he knocked Jo off him. His high-pitched shriek echoed in the cave, sounding too loud and too close for comfort, drowning out Jo’s angry snarls and insults of how fast he could bring things to a grinding halt.

He was on his knees without thinking, scrabbling along in the dark for their flashlight and whimpering: “I am bigger than the darkness,” over and over. The ringing of his ears continued and the trembling of his body refused to still.

Under normal circumstances, Brick would have bolted without a second thought, would have been running in the opposite direction, possibly in circles, and gotten himself hopelessly lost.

Under normal circumstances, Brick would hear every innocuous sound as reminiscent of his time on Revenge of the Island, and he would scream and cry for help that would never come.

Under normal circumstances, Brick would be completely stark-raving-mad from terror, skin clammy, and pants drenched from the crotch down, mind lost to the rest of the world until blessed light found him.

Except these weren’t normal circumstances. Unless Brick counted hearing Jo’s annoyed order of “Give me your hand, Captain Dampypants,” him blindly fumbling in the dark until he had his fingers tightly entwined with hers, as normal. He would very much like it to be, though. Her grip was strong, and tight, and very, very sure. Her continued grumbles and muttered insults washed over him like velvet, cocooning him in a verbal safety blanket. He could feel his nerves slowly begin to relax, the tension in his muscle gradually releasing, and his breathing becoming regulated. Brick knew he would never be bigger than the darkness, that it was a fight too great for him. But he had Jo, and Jo always,  _always_ won; it felt normal enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a Secret Santa Gift over on tumblr. If that person has an AO3 account, I do not know it but if you do, don't hesitate to let me know so I can edit the necessary fields.


End file.
